The End of the Beginning
by Anita
Summary: Post Taare Zameen Par. Ishaan learns another lesson: nothing is forever.


The End of the Beginning

Ishaan Awasthi teared through his dresser drawers to find himself some socks. Any that didn't have holes in them. He put them on in a rush and slipped into his shoes, sparing no time to tie them.

"Ishaan, where are you off to in such a hurry?" A voice called out and Ishaan turned to find his friend Rajan in the doorway.

Ishaan shook his head hurriedly. "I'm already late!"

Rajan smiled despite the fact that Ishaan hadn't answered his question. "Your buttons." He noted.

Ishaan looked down to see that he had buttoned his shirt wrong. "Thanks." Ishaan said, fixing them. "I have to go."

He bolted past Rajan without another word, leaving his friend to chuckle.

"Ishaan, tum bhi, na? He'll never change."

* * *

Ram Shankar Nikumbh sat at his desk, looking through the boxes that were piled up. He tentatively touched the book that lay atop the rest, fingering the golden lettering on the cover.

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of insistent knocking at his door. Nikumbh smiled to himself, knowing exactly who was the source of the sound.

"Come in, Ishaan."

Ishaan slowly turned the knob, almost afraid of what he would find. His fears were realized when he saw the packed boxes and a bare room. It was really happening and there was nothing he could do to change it.

Nikumbh pushed the boxes aside and took a seat on his desk. He patted the spot next to him, indicating for Ishaan to sit as well. "How are you?"

Ishaan took the seat but decided not to speak. He stared intently at his untied shoelaces, clasping his trembling hands in his lap.

"Ishaan?"

Ishaan refused to look Nikumbh in the eye.

"Hey Champ, what's up?" Nikumbh tried again, gently placing his hand on Ishaan's shoulder.

"Sir…you're really leaving?"

Nikumbh swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. It was his turn to look away. "Yes, I am."

Ishaan nodded in understanding, but was unable to form any more words. His teacher – his friend – was leaving and there was nothing he could do about it. Nikumbh was the one he went to when he had a problem, but this time neither of them knew how to solve it. He had to go and there was no stopping him.

"Hey…" Nikumbh whispered, wiping a stray tear from Ishaan's face that he had not even realized he had shed. "None of that."

But the silent tears just wouldn't stop.

Nikumbh watched the heartbroken child in front of him and fought back tears of his own. He had to be strong. He had to smile. And most of all, he had to get Ishaan smiling too.

"So…" Nikumbh cleared his throat. "If I ask, will you give me a going away present, Ishaan?"

"Anything."

Nikumbh smiled again, giving Ishaan a teasing look. "Are you sure you want to promise me that?"

Ishaan's voice never faltered. "Yes." It was the least he could do.

"Will you paint for me? One last time…"

Ishaan looked up at his teacher in shock. Paint? How could anything he painted be worthy of their final moment together, of all of the things Nikumbh had given him? How could anything measure up to the new life he had gained?

Yet how could he say no?

* * *

Nikumbh sat patiently as Ishaan worked furiously with the paints. Ishaan looked up at Nikumbh every so often, a nervous glint in his eyes. And so Nikumbh waited and waited, soaking in every single moment. Every stroke of Ishaan's brush seemed like it might be the last.

Nikumbh was certain he would never forget the expression of pure concentration that Ishaan always wore when he was lost in his own world. He didn't want to forget it.

Ishaan stopped, giving Nikumbh a quick nod. He was done. Nikumbh made his way to Ishaan's side and stared at the masterpiece before him.

He marvelled once more at the boy's impressive use of colours and shading. Ishaan's picture was brightened by a beautiful sunset in the sky. And in the painting stood two men.

Nikumbh pointed to the taller man. "That's me, Ishaan." He recognized. "But who is…" It was a teenager – no, a young man – that he could not identify.

"Me." Ishaan said simply and Nikumbh's eyes widened.

"This is you and this is me. When we see each other again. I'll be older and smarter and stronger and you'll have even more stories to tell me. And we will still be friends. You never stop being friends." Ishaan prattled on. "And we will meet again, because I **know** we will meet again."

Ishaan lowered his eyes, embarrassed by his own outburst. "We **have** to meet again." He mumbled.

"Of course we will, Ishaan." Nikumbh answered seriously and pulled out the book he had been holding. "Thank you. Like any friend, it's only fair that I give you something in return. This is my gift to you."

The cover was embroidered with golden lettering that read "Ishaan Awasthi". Ishaan flipped through the pages and found them all to be blank. He looked at Nikumbh in confusion.

"You can write or draw or paint or do anything you like in there. It will be your secret book, a place for all of your secret thoughts. Everyone needs somewhere they can go to when they want to explore their mind. And your mind, Ishaan, is a wonderful place." Nikumbh explained. "Never forget that."

"Thank you, sir." Ishaan managed.

"And, when we **do** meet once again, you can show me. Then I won't have missed a moment, because it will all be in here." He tapped the book. "Every minute of every year we are apart."

Ishaan nodded slowly in understanding. "You'll read it all? Everything that I put into it?" He asked.

Nikumbh ruffled his hair. "Every single page."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

Maybe there would be a way. Maybe, even after many years, they would be able to find each other again. And Ishaan would have his friend back, his friend who made the whole world shine. The man who made him believe that anything was possible.

If anything was possible, then so was a future where they were not apart. All they needed was a little bit of patience.

Ishaan smiled – a great big smile – for the first time that day, and they both knew that everything would be alright. Because they would see each other again.

Someday…

* * *

Written for my challenge at 7virtues, where Kindness was my prompt. Please review, feedback is highly appreciated!


End file.
